


Take it slow

by Lucy_1991



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Han Jumin Has Feelings, I Love V | Kim Jihyun, Jumin Han does gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, spoiler free, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: V wants to take things slow and Jumin just wants to make him feel good ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of My Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318518) by [tentenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentenshi/pseuds/tentenshi). 



> So, yeah, I'm in love with the Jumin/V ship and there just isn't enough smut for this pairing so I decided that I'm desperate and gonna write my own fic of them~
> 
> Also, the work that this one is inspired by is the best Jumin/V fic I've ever read, so make sure to check it out (especially if u want some bottom!Jumin ^^)
> 
> Also 2.0, I was listening to the 'This is Jumin Han' playlist on Spotify by unofficiallyjade while writing this... uhh, thingy..?

"Jumin..." V breathed, attempting to push Jumin away from himself, who only bit his neck in response. A small moan escaped V's lips. "Jumin, wait, please..."

A final lick to the reddened mark and Jumin lifted his head to look V in the eyes. V's hair was a mess, his now grey eyes half-lidded. Jumin felt a shiver run through him at the sight. Lifting a hand, he stroked V's reddened cheek softly and whispered in a gentle voice.

"Are you okay, Jihyun?" V looked up at Jumin who was currently looming over him on the bed. He couldn't see him clearly anymore, Jumin's loving expression only a blur in his eyes. But he averted his gaze nevertheless, a slight blush appearing on his ears.

"I... I'm just not sure if I'm ready to... to..." He cut himself off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. Jumin searched his face for a second before smiling and leaning in to place a small kiss on V's noise.

"Go all the way?" V nodded hesitantly and moved to cover his face with an arm but Jumin stopped him. "Jihyun," Jumin called but V kept his head turned to the side, efficiently keeping his face buried in the pillow and hidden from the other's vision. "Jihyun, let me see you."

"It's embarrassing," V whined, his voice muffled. Jumin chuckled at his friend's shyness before leaning down and licking his ear slowly. Then, he nibbled on the lobe, making V gasp.

"You know that we don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, right?" Jumin whispered, his hand moving up to draw little patterns on V's chest and neck. V shivered and bit his lip before nodding again. "We'll take things as slowly as you desire." He purposefully purred the last word and could feel V's heart pick up speed.

"You are a ruthless man, Jumin Han," V exclaimed in a breathless laugh, finally turning his head back to face Jumin. A little smile graced his face as he reached up to trace his fingers over Jumin's features. Taking the opportunity, Jumin grabbed V's hand carefully and placed feather-light kisses on the pads of his fingers. V could feel goosebumps form on his skin. "Teasing me even now."

"But you enjoy it, don't you, darling?" Jumin sat up, straddling V, and placed his free palm on the other's torso before sneaking his hand under V's shirt. He caressed the skin delicately until he reached V's chest and ghosted his fingers over one of his nipples. V let out a quiet sigh in response and closed his eyes. "Will you let me make you feel good?"

Jumin kept on with his caresses, waiting calmly for V to respond. He entwined the fingers of his other hand with V's own and pushed his arm into the cushion above his head. Jumin tightened his hold slightly so V couldn't move his hand away, letting his dominance over the other show ever so slightly.

"Yes, please." V's voice was small, barely audible. "But don't..." Yet again, he couldn't find the right words to express his worries to Jumin. He noticed that this has happened on quite a few occasions when he was with the other man.

"I promise I won't do anything you are not ready for." A last nod from V and Jumin leaned down to kiss him. He ghosted his lips over V's before bringing them together tenderly. The kiss started out slowly but became more heated when V opened his mouth, urging Jumin to do the same. They enjoyed each other's warmth for a few minutes, groans and moans filling the huge room.

Then, Jumin moved to suck on V's neck, leaving faint marks here and there. He continued his way down, pulling up V's shirt to expose more of his pale skin. Jumin traced his tongue over each one of V's nipples before closing his teeth around one of them and pulling carefully. V gasped and tangled his fingers in Jumin's hair, tugging on the locks. Jumin groaned and licked and kissed his way down V's stomach until he reached the waistband of his underwear - his jeans already resting on the floor in a careless heap.

Jumin looked up at V, taking in his lover's sight. His head was thrown back against the pillows, mouth slightly open, chest heaving as his breathing became heavier with every second. Jumin let a smirk show on his face before pulling down the garment all the way, leaving V completely exposed.

Tracing a slender finger up V's cock, he laughed as the other finally had the chance to throw an arm over his face, his blush still evident. Jumin then took the head into his mouth and sucked with a bit more force than intended, making V's back arch from the bed. Then, he relaxed his jaw and with one swift movement, took V almost entirely into his mouth. The keening sound that escaped V sent a rush of arousal straight into Jumin's crotch, making him painfully aware of just how tight his pants were.

With his free hand, he reached down to unbutton it, palming himself through his briefs. He moaned around V, the vibrations making him grip the sheets so that his knuckles were almost white. Jumin started to bob his head in a steady rhythm, moving his tongue all the while.

Since they became lovers, Jumin's done this countless times and he enjoyed it more than he would ever admit. The sounds that escaped V were music to his ears and with how sensitive he was, it wasn't hard to turn V into a panting mess. By now, he's learned all the places that drove V crazy, all the buttons he had to push in order to give him as much pleasure as possible. It wasn't an easy task to find out what felt best for V, given just how embarrassed he was to voice his desires. So Jumin listened to when his moans were the loudest or when his body trembled the most.

He pulled off and flicked his tongue over the head before swallowing V down again until he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. Jumin gagged a bit but quickly regained his composure. V bucked his hips up, his hand tightening in Jumin's hair yet again.

"Jumin, I'm- ahh, I'm gonna-" V croaked out, his usually gentle voice rough and breathless. Jumin sucked harder while reaching a hand in his own boxers, jerking himself at a furious pace. He could feel that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach and he groaned, coaxing V over the edge and he came with a scream of Jumin's name. Jumin followed after him a few seconds later while swallowing down everything that V had to offer.

He pulled off and climbed back on top of V, tearing his arm off his face and kissing him fiercely. A small sob escaped V as Jumin's body pushed against his still sensitive skin but kissed back with just as much force.

When they broke apart, both of them needed a few minutes to catch their breaths. Jumin rolled off of V and lied next to him, an arm draped over the other's stomach. V was the first one to break the silence.

"Next time we can... umm, do... do it." He managed to say, his face red as a beet, which made Jumin snort quietly.

"As you wish, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time, yaay ^^

It'd been three days since V promised Jumin that next time they could go further than just using their mouths on each other like teenagers. With all honesty, V wanted to feel Jumin as close to himself as he could. He wanted Jumin to make love to him but he was nervous. He technically knew that Jumin would never hurt him and would make sure to make their first time as memorable and gentle as possible. But it was still a bit scary. 

He found it tragically comical that he was more afraid of his first time with Jumin than he was because of the eye surgery he was going to go through soon. In just one week. 

But V was determined. Tonight, when Jumin's going to arrive home, V will ask him to make love to him. Yes. Jumin's been holding back for so long, V didn't want to make him wait any longer. And on top of that, V was getting annoyed with himself too. Jumin would never cause him any harm and yet he was still acting to scared. No, tonight it was going to happen. For sure. 

V stood up from the couch in Jumin's... No, their living room and picking up his cane, walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. 

It was going to happen tonight. 

^^^^

The day went by relatively fast. V spent his free time by reading some of the special braille-written books that he'd gotten from Jumin for his birthday. In the afternoon, he went grocery shopping. It was an easy task, having made himself familiar with the little shop near Jumin's penthouse. He then cooked dinner for himself and Jumin, almost dropping one of the plates but managing to catch it in the last moment. 

It was 8 in the evening now and Jumin was going to be home any time now. Given that Jumin always took Saturdays off since moving in together, V decided to make Fridays 'date nights'. Surprisingly, Jumin had no objections against this idea. On the contrary, actually, even though he wasn't considered the romantic type, he was happy to spend more time with V. So every Friday evening, V would cook something, open a bottle of wine, light a few candles and put on some classical music. Jumin and he would spend those evenings chatting about their weeks and memories they share. Those evenings were V's and (even though he wouldn't admit it) Jumin's favorites. 

V was standing in front of one the large windows now, taking in the blurry lights that illuminated the huge city. Even though he couldn't see clearly, it was still beautiful. He was so lost in the scenery and his own thoughts that he didn't notice Jumin walking up behind him. V jumped a little as the other's arms wrapped around his waist and a small kiss was placed on his neck. 

"Welcome home, love." V smiled and leaned into the warm embrace. Jumin rested his cheek on V's shoulder, humming in reply. "Tired?" V chuckled and placed his hands on Jumin's own, squeezing them a bit.

"Father gave me a new project to work on," Jumin answered, letting out a frustrated groan. "The office is hectic and since Assistant Kang had left, all the work is for me to do." 

Oh, right. Jaehee had left a few weeks ago to follow her dreams and open a café with MC. V admired her for going after her heart but felt a little bad for Jumin. As picky as he was, it was going to take a while for him to find a new assistant. His opinion about women remained the same and, as expected, there weren't any male applicants for the job. And for the time being, it was up to Jumin to do the things that Jaehee used to do, giving him twice as much work. 

"You should hire someone soon." V offered and chuckled at the dissatisfied sound Jumin let out. "I'm sure you will find someone who meets your expectations." Jumin didn't give an answer to that, only took a deep breath and pulled V closer against himself.

"Mmm, you smell nice." Jumin mumbled against V's skin before peppering it with feather-light kisses. A shiver ran through V at the tender touch and he let out a sigh, letting his eyes flutter closed. "Jihyun..." 

Jumin moved one of his hands higher so it rested on V's chest, the kisses on his neck becoming more open-mouthed. He then placed his other hand on V's chin and turned his head towards himself. Before V could protest, Jumin crashed their lips together in a gentle yet fierce kiss. All words died in V's throat as Jumin licked into his mouth, their tongues suddenly entwining. 

They swallowed each other moans, not breaking away even when Jumin turned V around and backed him into the glass of the window. V wound his hands around Jumin's neck in an attempt to pull him closer, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Jumin wrapped his fingers carefully around V's neck, making him whimper. Then, he moved to nibble his way down V's jaw and neck, only stopping on his collarbone to suck a darker mark into his skin. V gasped but still managed to talk somehow.

"Jumin, ahh, the... the food and- ahh, God..." Jumin pressed one of his thighs in between V's legs, making his knees buckle. Tightening his hold on V's hip and neck to keep him upright, Jumin dragged his tongue over the other's ear and bit it hard. V cried out and sank his nails into Jumin's shoulders.

"I want you, Jihyun..." Jumin whispered in a breathless voice. "Please... Please let me make love to you." He pulled away from V slightly to look into his eyes and even though he couldn't see Jumin clearly, V could imagine how he must've looked in those moments.

He could imagine the slight flush on his cheeks - the same as after PE classes in high school. Jumin was never particularly good at sports, he got bored with them too easily. 

He could visualize his sparkling eyes - just like when they were working on projects together. The teachers knew just how close they were and always let them pair up.

In his mind, he saw the face of a young boy, someone he trusted with his life. He felt the touch of someone who he grew up with - they were together in happy times and hardships. And this assured him that he had nothing to be anxious about. Jumin would never hurt him, he would make sure that both of them enjoyed this as much as possible.

With a shy little smile, he placed his palm on Jumin's face, stroking carefully. Jumin leaned into the touch and gave V a smile of his own. 

"Yes... please." V mumbled and slowly dragged his index finger over Jumin's bottom lip. Sticking his tongue out, Jumin licked at it, making V hiss quietly. Then, with an unexpected motion, Jumin lifted V up bridal style and started walking towards the bedroom with measured steps. V let out a yelp and put his hands back around Jumin's neck, clinging onto him. "Jumin!" He shrieked, making Jumin snicker and place a chaste kiss on his temple. 

"Sorry, darling, but the temptation to do this was just simply too strong to ignore." Jumin stated matter-of-factly and V blushed, hiding his face in the other's shoulder. "No need to feel embarrassed." They managed to reach the bedroom and Jumin placed V down carefully onto the sheets.

"You're not making this easier for me, you know that, right?" V muttered, avoiding looking at Jumin as he climbed on top of him. He laughed again and that was when V realized something. "...you're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" Jumin leaned down to speak against V's mouth, still smirking.

"Guilty as charged." He gave V a quick peck before continuing. "Your blushing face is just too beautiful." He licked on V's lips while letting one of his hands wander down his body, exploring it. "And also... you quite enjoy being teased, don't you, Jihyun?" He breathed out the other's name, watching closely as V's face turned a deeper shade of red with every word. 

"Jumin..." V whined while - true to his habit - tried to hide his face with an arm. Jumin stopped him, however, just like he did every time. "Please, just... get on with it." His voice was higher than usual and Jumin couldn't help but laugh again. He realized that he laughed quite much around Jihyun.

"What a lovely way to phrase it." Jumin responded with a mocking tone only familiar to V. He felt V smack his chest and grinned as his hand reached the other's belt. He skillfully unbuckled it with one hand and pulled down the zipper, reaching inside to stroke V through his underwear. V bit his lip to try and keep in a moan but it escaped nevertheless. "Jihyun. From this moment on, you will close your eyes and only concentrate on my voice and touch. Do you understand?" Jumin uttered against his lips, making V tremble slightly. 

"Y- yes." He exhaled shakily, shutting his eyes.

"Good boy." Jumin brought their lips together in a feverish kiss while his free hand grabbed V's hair, pulling on it. V let out a cry at the vague pain in his skull and Jumin used this moment to push his tongue into the other's mouth. All the while, he somehow managed to pull down V's briefs, freeing his cock so he could stroke him properly. They broke apart for air, panting against each other's lips. "Jihyun, I know that you're nervous. But I'm going to make sure that I don't hurt you, alright?" Jumin's voice was gentler and reassuring and V felt himself relax a bit.

"Yes, okay." V hesitated a bit before talking again. "I love you, Jumin." Said man smiled and kissed V gently.

"I love you too, Jihyun." Jumin gave him a last peck before reaching over to the nightstand and opening its drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, placing them on the bed. Then, he moved to sit on the end of the bed, pulling off V's clothes from the waist down. V, instead of covering his face again, gripped the pillow under his head, taking deep and even breaths. Jumin placed his hands on V's knees, tugging them a bit. "Open your legs for me, darling." 

V could feel his ears burn as he complied to Jumin's request. Jumin climbed over him again and reached for the lube, opening it. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and brought one of them to V's entrance. 

"This is going to be a bit uncomfortable at first but please try to relax." He pushed the tip of his finger in as carefully as he could manage, listening to any sounds from V that could indicate that he's in pain. When he could only hear V's ragged breathing, he pushed it in completely, then started moving it in a slow pace. V hissed but didn't tell Jumin to stop. 

"You can... another one." V mumbled, eyes still closed, just as Jumin had ordered. Jumin added another finger and climbed over V to kiss him, a momentary distraction of the discomfort. He started scissoring them, V letting out a quiet whine. 

"Are you still okay?" Jumin asked while searching V's face. 

"Yeah..." V breathed out, concentrating on Jumin's breath on his face and hand in his hair. "Uhh... another... you can, I'm really okay." Jumin frowned, hesitating for a second but eventually complying. V groaned and gripped the pillow harder. Jumin kept on moving his fingers for a few more minutes before V spoke again. "Jumin, I think- ahh, I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

With that, Jumin removed his fingers, making V whine at the loss. Jumin reached for the condom and ripped it open before taking off his own clothes. He put it on and lined himself up, kissing V's neck gently. 

"Jihyun, I want you to relax and concentrate only on my voice. Can you do that for me?" Jumin asked as he started pushing in, a growl escaping him involuntarily. V could only nod in response, mouth hanging open in a silent cry, eyes shut tightly. "You are doing so good, darling." Jumin murmured, taking in the sight of V. He didn't seem to be able to tear his eyes away from his lover's face, who was showing Jumin an expression that he'd never seen wearing before. It made it harder to hold back but the desire to give V pleasure seemed stronger than his instincts. "Fuck, you feel so amazing. You are so good for me- ahh, aren't you?"

With that, Jumin bottomed out, practically collapsing onto V - it took much more effort to hold back and go slow than Jumin had expected.

"I won't move until you tell me to." Jumin said under his breath and V let out a quiet sob in response. A tear escaped his eye but even he couldn't tell if it was from the dull pain he felt or the happiness to be finally connected with Jumin completely. 

"Move... You can move." V mumbled in a small voice after what felt like an eternity both for Jumin and himself. With that, Jumin started moving his hips in a languid pace, little gasps and groans escaping both of them. 

"Ahh, fuck, you're so tight." Jumin pulled on his hair again, with a bit more force this time as his pace quickened. V cried out as with the next few thrusts, Jumin managed to hit a spot inside him that made him see stars behind his closed eyelids. Reaching up a hand, he stroked V in a rhythm that matched his thrusts and V's back arched from the bed. "I don't think I can hold out for much longer... Jihyun, I want you to come with me, okay?" 

V nodded and only now did he understand why Jumin always asked 'alright' or 'okay' at the end of every question. He wanted to make sure to get some kind of response from V, to make sure he hears and understands everything he says, to make sure he's fine. This thought, the affection in Jumin's words sent him over the edge and he came with a loud moan, Jumin following soon after. 

It took many minutes to catch their breaths, their minds blank from pleasure. 

"Shit, I love you so much, Jihyun." Jumin said, breaking the silence. V chuckled quietly.

"You've never said it first."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Jumin kissed V once more before pulling out and flopping onto the bed next to him. He pulled down the condom and tossed it into the trashcan next to their bed. He then wrapped his hands around V, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

"Jumin, love, I would love to just fall asleep like this, but... it's going to be a bit uncomfortable in the morning like... like this." V laughed, pointing to his stomach. "It's a bit, uh, sticky."

"Oh, right. Shower?" Jumin smiled.

"That would be great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it was 3 in the morning and I was looking for alternative curse words because I feel like V wouldn't really swear and I just imagined him saying
> 
> "Jumin, ahh, Jumin- shnookerdiddles!" and I completely lost my shit
> 
> End me pls, I need to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> V is the most precious thing ever, fight me-


End file.
